Second Chance at Forever
by Ayshen
Summary: Christmas brings a chance to right the wrongs of the past. Brandon/Kelly/Brelly One-Shot


**A/N: Blame youtube and Brelly's 80 Greatest Moments. Yeah so if you watch the new 90210 Sammy is Kelly's son with Dylan (blech) but all that "having feelings for Dylan still" yeah…not here. Anyway reviews are love.**

The lights on the Christmas tree sparkled and all she could think about was how much she hated Dylan McKay. Sammy had fallen asleep under the tree waiting for him…no call, no text, just didn't show up…again. This was his usual MO, build you up to let you come crashing back down to earth. This was not how Christmas Eve was supposed to turn out.

A knock on the door made her heart skip a beat, and she saw Sammy's little blond head pop up. Opening the door her heart skipped a beat.

"UNCLE BRANDON!" Sammy screamed running to jump into his arms.

Kelly watched as Brandon wrapped his arms around the little boy, "Hey buddy, sorry I'm late"

Putting him down he grabbed the bag behind him, "But I brought presents!" he exclaimed.

Sammy's eyes became as big as saucers, "PRESENTS!" he screamed.

Shaking her head Kelly turned her eyes toward Brandon, "I thought you were in Belize"

He shrugged; "I wanted to spend Christmas with my two favorite people" he told her that boyish smile finding its way to his face.

She had fallen in love with that smile years ago…and that mixed with the light being put back in her son's eyes made her believe it may be a Merry Christmas after all.

His arms came around her, "How ya doing Kells?" he asked in the crook of her neck.

Happy and sad tears pooled in her eyes, "I'm better now Brando"

"What's taking you so long" Sam asked.

They both laughed and Brandon swung the bag over his shoulder, "Alright little man, you got it"

All she could do was shake her head as she saw all the presents piled around her son, his face lighting up after each one.

"And that is a tribal drum from this little village in Belize"

"Uncle Brandon, you always give the best gifts"

Sitting there watching them took her back to a different place…and one Magic Morton wand, "It's true, Uncle Brandon does give the best gifts…but it's time for you to go to bed" she said smiling at him.

"Mom" he whined.

Brandon turned to him, "Alright buddy, you heard your mom, bed time…and in the morning I will make your favorite"

"Chocolate chip pancakes!"

"With whipped cream"

Sammy threw his hands in the air, "YEAH!" he said before running upstairs.

"I'm going to go tuck him in"

"Okay"

When she came to his room he was already in bed with his eyes closed, "You sleeping?" she asked.

Brown eyes opened to her, "Not yet" he said with a yawn.

"Merry Christmas Sammy" she said sitting on the edge of his best.

He smiled at her, "This is going to be the best Christmas ever now"

"Yeah it is" she responded laying a kiss on his forehead.

When she came down the stairs Brandon was on the couch, "Didn't give you any grief" he asked.

She shook her head, "Nah, he's too excited about waking up in the morning to give me trouble"

Smiling, "Good…and now, it's your present time" he told her pulling out a box.

"Brandon, you shouldn't have" she said grinning and grabbing the box.

"I know, I wanted to"

As she opened it she found a small gold plumeria bracelet, "This"

"You like it?"

"It's too much"

Taking it out of her hand he snapped it on her wrist and smiled, "Perfect...it reminded me of us…Hawaii" he explained.

The emotion of it all started to catch up to her…memories of a life lived long ago started to creep back into her mind.

"Thank you…for this…for everything" she said a lone tear falling down her cheek.

Standing up he walked towards her wiping away the tear before pulling her into an embrace, "I know it's been hard on you…and I'm sorry for that"

"Oh Brandon"

Slowly he rubbed circles on her back and she buried her head in his chest. The familiarity of the situation caused the flood of emotions to rise in her…to make her wonder how even after all the heartbreak, all the fights, other loves, all this time…how this still felt like the most right place in the world.

Pulling away she looked at his blue eyes shining down upon her, "You've always been there to catch me"

"I always will be"

Turning away from him, "Stop saying all the right things" she whispered.

His hands came to her shoulders, "I mean every word I say…I meant it when I called you at 3 in the morning and told you that you were the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on...that you were the most amazing mother…that any man should be lucky for you to choose them"

The words made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and when she turned back to him she searched his eyes, "I chose wrong Brandon"

"What?"

"All those years ago…it should have been you…we let go too easy…we should have fought for what we had"

"Kells"

"I mean it…I wouldn't take it back now because I have Sammy…but when you look at me like…I remember Brandon and all I can think about is what if our baby hadn't died…and what if I hadn't given up…I'm sorry I shouldn't be laying all of this on you…it's just…"

Her brown eyes shining with tears made everything in the world disappear but just the two of them…and the memories he had kept in the back of his mind came flooding back to him.

He brushed a piece of hair out of her face, "I think about it all the time…what if we had stayed together, what if our baby would have lived…what if Sammy was mine"

She couldn't fight the tears that came, the torrent of emotion flooding out, "I love you Kelly, I always have" he told her those eyes piercing her.

There had been two men in her life she had loved with her whole heart…Dylan McKay…and Brandon Walsh. For a long time she had thought that true love meant that you were constantly on pins and needles waiting for the other shoe to fall…that love meant breaking each other's hearts…that's what her and Dylan had done over and over…until finally it was too much…he could break her heart all he wanted…but she wouldn't let him do that to Sammy.

Looking at Brandon she had realized the times in her life she had felt the most loved were with him…the times she never had to worry about another woman…or waking up one morning to someone so enveloped in their own pain they hurt everyone around him. He had been her safe place…her refuge…her home.

"I love you too Brandon"

Rough pads of his fingertips began to caress her tears away and when he was done he looked at her intently before softly touching his lips to hers.

She savored every taste of him, the way his lips brushed against hers like the gentle fluttering of a butterfly's wings.

All she could think was, _"This is how it's supposed to be"_

When he pulled back he smiled at her and her heart flip flopped in her chest, "What does this mean?" she whispered.

"I don't know…I can't tell you what tomorrow will bring…or even the morning…but I like being in your world Kelly…I want to stay in it"

Words she had whispered so long ago repeated back to her…she smiled the tears of pain becoming tears of joy, "You're welcome to stay as long as you want" she whispered.

His mouth came to hers, the kisses of the past becoming kisses of the present…her future was with him…their second chance at forever.


End file.
